Workin' at the carwash drabble now a WIP
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Starfleet had been failing when it came to making money for it's annual Charity Drive. That was before they had Jim Kirk. Kirk/Spock or Kirk/McCoy depending on who you prefer. Please review and/or fave. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Workin' at the carwash

Author: vickyblueeyez

Pairing: Kirk/McCoy or Kirk/Spock (depending on which you prefer)

Rating: PG-13

Warning: None

Word Count: 144

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. This is a work of fiction and not for profit. I also do not own the photographs in this post.

A/N: This is a pic inspired drabble. You don't have to view the pic for the story. It's just more hot if you do. Pic not included in story but can be found on the links in my profile.

Summary: Starfleet had been failing when it came to making money for its annual Charity Drive. That was before they had Jim Kirk.

Link to Story: You can find the pics with the story on the links in my profile. (LJ, DW, Ao3, and Tumblr)

Feedback welcomed. Thank You

* * *

><p>It was the annual Starfleet Charity Drive. As Captain Starfleet's famous flag ship, it was mandatory for Jim to participate. The goal of the drive was to make a certain amount to help those in need. Sadly, Starfleet's previous drives failed in making the amount they were going for.<p>

That's when Jim had an idea. You see, previous years they didn't have Jim Kirk!

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones said as he tried his best to not stare and be distracted. He turned towards Spock and arched a brow. "And you're going to let him do this?" He asked.

Spock, with his hands casually clasped behind his back, looked at the line of hover cars waiting to get their turn. He then looked back at Jim. "I do not see why I would halt his actions, Doctor. His...methods... are highly effective."

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

END

* * *

><p>AN 2: I would love for this to end in porn with either Kirk/Spock or Kirk/McCoy. I hope my muse will allow me to write something. Feel free to adopt this plot bunny yourself. Please credit me in some way. "Inspired by vickyblueeyez's drabble at this link." Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**__Workin' at the Car Wash (Part 2)__  
><em>_**Author:**__vickyblueeyez__  
><em>_**Pairing**__: Kirk/Spock__  
><em>_**Rating:**__PG -13 this part. NC-17 in parts to come.__  
><em>_**Warning:**__PG-13 for cursing__  
><em>_**Word Count:**__1,961__  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__This is work of fiction and no profit is gained from this work. Star Trek and it's characters are owned by it's respective owners.__  
><em>_**A/N:**__This one shot, pic inspired drabble has now turned into a WIP. I'm begging my muse to let me write porn for this version (Kirk/Spock) and to write a Kirk/McCoy version with porn as well. My muse has a habit of disappearing out of no where so I hope it stays. Getting feedback and your thoughts on what you like and where you'd like to see the story go would really help. Thanks_

_**Summary:**__Starfleet had been failing when it came to making money for it's annual Charity Drive. That was before they had Jim Kirk._

* * *

><p>It was the annual Starfleet Charity Drive. As Captain of Starfleet's most famous flag ship, it was mandatory for Jim to participate. The goal of the drive was to make a certain amount to help those in need. Sadly, Starfleet's previous drives failed in making the amount they were going for. That's when Jim had an idea. You see, in previous years, Starfleet didn't have Jim Kirk!<p>

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones said as he tried his best to not stare and be distracted. He turned towards Spock and arched a brow. "And you're going to let him do this?" He asked.

Spock, with his hands casually clasped behind his back, looked at the line of hover cars waiting to get their turn. He then looked back at Jim. "I do not see why I would halt his actions, Doctor. His...methods... are highly effective."

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "You would." He said and lowered his hand. Bones sighed and crossed his arms, looking at Jim gyrating on some hover cars. "Effective or not. No one says I have to watch this. "

With that said, Bones was gone. The only thing left was a wet soapy Jim and a huge line of hover cars. Trying to distract himself from the show that was obviously for donators, Spock looked at the credit reader to see how much they had made. They were well over the requirement so it's not like Jim had to keep this up all day.

"Hey Spock!" Jim called over to his friend as soap suds dripped off his chest. "How's everything looking over there? We should be getting even more credits now that I've started doing extras." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Extras, Captain?" Spock asked quizzically.

"Extras." Jim said and pointed down to his crotch. Apparently extras meant strapping on sponges and washing a car with your pelvis.

"Captain, if I may, although I find your methods unorthodox, I believe that is, how humans would say, over doing it." Spock replied.

Jim waved a hand as another car pulled up. "Nonsense."

"Captain, I must ask you to stop." Spock said walking towards Jim.

"It's not even dark yet! If I stop, who's going to take over?" Jim asked, his hands now upon his hips.

Spock looked towards the cars, a few of them now honking and back at Jim. "I can take over while you handle the credits."

Jim grinned and arched a brow. "Then we have ourselves a deal." He turned towards the cars and with his hands tunneling the side of his mouth announced, "Get your car washed by Starfleet's Finest! Get your car washed by a sexy Vulcan! Step right up!" Spock arched a brow and handed him the card reader. Without looking at the numbers, something Jim was unconcerned about, he kept his eyes on Spock. "Now, take off your shirt." He commanded.

Spock froze, not like he was really moving anyway. "I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"Take off your shirt. You're the one who said you were going to take over. Well, take off your shirt."

"Yes, Captain." Spock said obeyed. He took off his shirt, disheveling his pristine hair, and handed it to Jim.

"Now, take off your pants so that you're washing in your underwear like me." Jim said.

"Captain, I find this problematic considering I do not wear underwear." Spock replied.

Well, that was an interesting tidbit of news Jim filed away for personal use.

"All right. Fine, fine, just wash the cars. And try to make it interesting." Jim said dismissively and walked away towards the side lines where they had a table and chairs set up.

With sponge in hand, Spock proceeded to wash the cars that lined up. Not that he would admit it but Spock was relieved that he had now taken over Jim's task. It unnerved him, for reasons he could not recall, how everyone watched Jim. He didn't like how the strangers were looking over his body as if they wanted him. He didn't want their eyes on his Jim anymore, correction, his Captain. What if something happened? What if someone tried to get him into their car...again? A few Orions had tried to coax him in and Spock had put a stop to it, citing, "Think about the families in need." This reminded him to look up whoever Mr. Buzz-killing-ton was.

From the side lines, Jim was enjoying the view. There was something distracting about a tall wet Vulcan with his muscles flexing as he washed various cars and trucks. Jim's eyes kept getting distracted by the wet black pants that clung to Spock's body. He secretly wished to himself that Spock didn't tell him about him not wearing underwear. At the same time, he didn't. Even when soft, Spock's crotch was something impressive to look at. Jim got caught staring a few times, but what kind of "supervisor" would that make him if he didn't?

Spock was seemingly getting more attention than he was. He was definitely getting more credits and without the "extras." That wasn't the part that annoyed Jim the most. What got him annoyed were the drivers, sticking out their hands and touching Spock's body. How dare they. Didn't they know Vulcans don't like to be touched? That was his Spock, correction, his friend and First Officer. For about the first dozen times, he allowed it. But what if Spock was just being nice? What if he needed help? With that thought in mind, Jim got up, sitting the credit tracker on the table and walking over.

"All right buddy. You've done enough. Time to shut down." Jim said and started to grab the sponge in Spock's hand. Spock pulled it out of his reach.

"I am capable of servicing everyone that is waiting to get their turn." Spock said. Something about the word "servicing" got under Jim's skin.

He turned towards the cars and shouted. "Thank you everyone for turning out. We are now closed. Thank you kindly for your donations." He could hear the groans and sighs from the people in the line of hover vehicles. Some started honking in protest. Jim turned to Spock and made an attempt to grab the sponge from his hand again. Again, Spock held it out of his reach. "Spock?" Jim asked challengingly. "I know what you're capable of but we're done. Now give me the sponge." He ordered.

Jim grabbed Spock's arm and tried to wrestle the sponge out of his hand. The water hose spun wildly on the floor, wetting everything all around, including them. Soap suds from the sponge speckled their bodies as the two wrestled against the car Spock was washing. Never mind the semi hard on in Jim's underwear. He chose to ignore that. During the commotion, a woman stuck her head out of the car window that Spock was washing.

"I'll pay you if you kiss him." She said. Both men froze, Spock, leaning over Jim whose back was pressed against the hood of the car.

Jim arched a brow. "How much are we talking?" He asked. Spock was surprisingly silent.

"Depends on how good the kiss. A peck and I'll add in a few credits. Do one of those long, deep passionate kisses and I'll pay triple my previous donation." She said, waving the credit chip in her hand. Her previous amount was pretty generous. Getting triple that amount would not only help the main charity Starfleet was donating to but have enough extra to help other charities as well.  
>Jim couldn't have been thinking about it that long, about five seconds really. Yet, in that short amount of time, Spock had made the decision for him. Jim's head was being cupped by Spock's hand while Spock's other hand, holy shit, rested on Jim's hip. Spock brought Jim's head up and literally smashed his lips against his. Jim gasped from the shock of it all, which allowed Spock's tongue to dive deep into his mouth.<p>

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jim couldn't believe this was really happening. Jim thought the hell with the repercussions. He was going to fucking enjoy this! With both hands, Jim grabbed a good handful of Spock's ass, earning him a surprised moan into his mouth, and kissed him back just as fiercely. Jim kissed him back, all the while grinding his now full erection against Spock's crotch. If anyone asked, he would blame it on involuntary loss of control of his body.

"Good, God, man! Are you two out of your minds! I leave for one goddamn minute and you're all over each other! This is a charity drive, not a goddamn porno!" Bones yelled and then mumbled when he saw that he was being ignored. Picking up the water hose, he turned it on the kissing couple and sent the spray of water full blast. Jim yelled, breaking the heated kiss, when the cold water came in contact with his practically naked body. The woman in the hover car took that opportunity to get out of her vehicle and made her way towards Bones who was near the card reader. She handed him the card and fanned herself with her hand.

"For that little show, I'll add five times the amount I previously donated." She said and handed Bones her card. Bones took the card and looked around before spotting the card reader and going to it. Night was falling and Jim was starting to shiver violently from the mixture of wet and cold. Spock, with his heated Vulcan body pulled Jim close to him and walked him away from the car.

"Thanks, Bones. Now I'm going to be sick and it's all your fault." Jim said clinging to Spock's body. Bones ignored Jim, walking the woman to her car and helping her in.

"We must get you to some place warm, Captain." Spock said, leading Jim towards the table where his clothes were located. Spock frowned, inwardly anyway when he saw that all their clothes were wet from the abandoned water hose when they were fighting. "I suggest we go to my temporary quarters. It is closer, thus providing you with warmth and shelter quicker than if you were to return to your own quarters." Jim nodded and Spock turned to Bones. "Doctor, your reckless actions have put the Captain's health at risk. If this happens again, I will replace you with a Doctor more qualified to take care of the Captain."

Bones growled and made a move towards Spock. Jim jumped in between the two just before Bones got into Spock's face. "Is that a threat hobgoblin?" He asked threw gritted teeth.  
>"I do not make threats, Doctor, just stating the facts." Spock said calmly. Bones balled a fist. Not wanting this to escalate, Jim looked at Spock.<p>

"I'm freezing. Let's go to your place. A hot bath sounds good right about now." He said, hoping to break the tension.

"Yes, Captain." Spock said and took a step to the side to allow Jim to pass.

"Bones, take the credit reader. I'll report the results to Pike once I'm rested and warmed up." Jim said and Bones nodded. Jim started to walk by Spock when an arm around his waist stopped him. He stopped and looked at Spock.

"Captain, my body is much warmer than a regular human's. It would be best if you stayed close to me. I do not want you to get ill." Spock said and started to walk with Jim.

Jim saw Spock semi naked, kissed him and now was held against his body. Could this day, actually, it was after nightfall so technically it would be night, could this night get any better? Well, could it?

**To be continued….**


End file.
